


The Jonnor Fandom Awards: Phase 2 -- Voting

by orphan_account



Series: The Jonnor Fandom Awards [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now that the nominations have been finalized, please take a few moments to vote for your favorite Jonnor fanworks.Links to fanworks included.Voting has closed.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, 

We want to firstly thank the Jonnor fans who nominated all these great works. We appreciate you guys' support so much.

With that out of the way, we're very excited to announce that voting time has arrived! :)

To make voting in the comments easier, please copy the template at the bottom of the page and indicate with the appropriate letter which fanworks you are voting for.

_Please note that only one vote will be allowed per category._

*clears throat* **And the nominations are:**

_Fanfiction_

\- Best Author

A) [allfeelingeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfeelingeye/pseuds/allfeelingeye)  
B) [awesomemarrcus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomemarrcus/pseuds/awesomemarrcus)  
C) [Chaosandthecalm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm)  
D) [G8rguy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy)  
E) [skyblue993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993)  
F)[The Last Letter](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1679792/)  
G) [verlore_poplap](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verlore_poplap/pseuds/verlore_poplap)

 

\- Best One shot  
A)[Be My Pretend Date](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11485398/1/Be-My-Pretend-Date) by benjji2795  
B) [Cause You Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126007) by verlore_poplap  
C) [Communication Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269922) by lovely_trashainti  
D) [Complicated Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593399) by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)  
E) [I could kid myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863109) by verlore_poplap  
F) [I Love In Your Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049730) by verlore_poplap  
G) [Say something (I'm giving up on you.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748696) by skyblue993  
H) [State Champions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4425278?view_adult=true) by G8rguy

 

\- Best Multi Chapter (Complete)  
A) [21st Birthday Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306503?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
B) [All The Cracks and Broken Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857827?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
C) [Hand In My Pocket](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11700798/1/) by The Last Letter  
D) [Masquerades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5035981?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
E) [Visiting Hours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3869569?view_full_work=true) by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)  
F) [Starstruck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4798769?view_full_work=true) by benjji2795 and Gr8guy  
G) [Waterloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793244?view_full_work=true) by awesomemarrcus  
H) [we could be making sparks (but we don't ignite)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4803635?view_full_work=true) by Chaosandthecalm  
I) [We Started Losing Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5149166?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
J) [You charge me up like electricity.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5661976?view_full_work=true) by skyblue993

 

\- Best Angst

A) [21st Birthday Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306503?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
B) [All The Cracks and Broken Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857827?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
C)[Hold Out Your Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7618879?view_full_work=true) by allfeelingeye  
D) [I'll fight my corner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6436270?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
E) [I'm a Goner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4305225?view_full_work=true) by recklessweightless  
F) [Love Like Fools](http://archiveofourown.org/series/377089) by verlore_poplap  
G) [Masquerades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5035981?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
H) [Visiting Hours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3869569?view_full_work=true) by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)  
I) [Waterloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793244?view_full_work=true) by awesomemarrcus  
J) [we could be making sparks (but we don't ignite)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4803635?view_full_work=true) by Chaosandthecalm 

 

\- Best Smut

A) [All The Cracks and Broken Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857827?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
B) [Found](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8385601?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
C) [if we're gonna do anything (we might as well)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8330626?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
D) [just take it on back, boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665452) by verlore_poplap  
E) [Rapture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5720377?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
F) [We'll figure it out...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6537541?view_full_work=true) by Hopeless_Case

 

\- Best Humor

A) [21st Birthday Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306503?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
B) [much manliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269886) by verlore_poplap  
C) [Waking up in Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4583571?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
D) [What's in store for us.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8632621?view_full_work=true) by skyblue993  
E) [You charge me up like electricity.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5661976?view_full_work=true) by skyblue993  
F) [You Texted?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5669137?view_full_work=true) by Jonnorpost

 

\- Best Incomplete Work

A) [Barefoot And Bruised](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12001202/1/Barefoot-And-Bruised) by The Last Letter  
B) [Connor's Tale - A Jonnor Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4364573?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
C) [Elasticity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6275308?view_full_work=true) by Hopeless_Case  
D) [Love Like Fools](http://archiveofourown.org/series/377089) by verlore_poplap  
E) [Soul(Mates)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/565655) by verlore_poplap  
F) [The Days That Change Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8508955?view_full_work=true) by Dsauce71  
G) [The Little Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4109851?view_full_work=true) by Entergeek  
H) [Yes, Mr. Stevens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5060104?view_full_work=true) by jonnorsmut  


 

_Best Fan Video_

A) [Shattered](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCYeq3C7Yyc)  
B) [Skyscraper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCYeq3C7Yyc)  
C) [We Found Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvC-UTStumo)  


Template:

\-----------------------------------------------

 _Fanfiction_  
\- Best Author  
\- Best One shot  
\- Best Multi Chapter (Complete)  
\- Best Angst  
\- Best Smut  
\- Best Humor  
\- Best Incomplete Work

_Best Fan Video_

\-----------------------------------------------

Our hope is that every Jonnor fan who has taken the time to read this far will vote in at least one category.

Thanks so much for making this happen, guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

Thank you to everyone who has voted so far. 

Voting is still open and will be until **Friday, 20 Jan.**

If you haven't voted yet, be sure to do so before then. 

Thank you!


End file.
